Sibling One Shots and Series
by Irisflower101
Summary: One shots and series based off of my story Siblings. You do not have to read Siblings to read this! Dick is the youngest Terry McGinnis is the oldest. AU. Some chapters may a few parts
1. Chapter 1

An- Hey guys :-) So I've decided to do one shots off my story Siblings mostly about Dick but his older brothers will be there also :-) Also if you haven't read Siblings Dick is the youngest and Terry McGinnis is the oldest :-) I will put the name of who the chapter is about and you do not have to read Siblings to read this :-)

Robin/Dick Grayson-Wayne- 14

Red Hood/Jason Todd-Wayne-17

Red Robin/Tim Drake-Wayne-19

Renegade/Damien Wayne-22

Nightwing/Terry McGinnis-Wayne-24

Chapter 1- Sick

Dick

It was a normal day at the cave as Connor, M'gann, Roy, Wally, and Aqualad were hanging around while Rocket, Zatanna Bumble Bee,

Lagoon, Blue Beetle,Wonder Girl, Artemis and Aqualad were in there own cities or doing things as normal teens.

Recognized Robin B01

Everyone stared at the youngest bat came through looking pale

" You okay Dick"? Roy asked

" Honestly I'm so not feeling the aster". Dick replied

" Here sit down I'll be back".

Dick sat on the couch and waited for Roy to come back.

" How come your not in Gotham with Terry, Damien, Tim, or Jason"? Wally asked

" All four are looking for Slade and didn't want me involved so I came here".

Roy came back with a thermometer and stuck it in Dick's mouth then took it out and his eyes widened.

" Dick what the hell are you doing walking around when your temperature is 103 degrees"! Roy shouted

" I don't...". Dick didn't finish as he ran to the bathroom, closed the door and puked.

Everyone cast worried glances and Roy went to go make sure Dick was okay.

" Hey Dickie you alright"? Roy asked

The only response Roy got was a cough and the toilet flushing.

" Should I call them". Wally asked

" Yeah".

Roy opened the door and saw Dick leaning against the cabinet with his eyes closed.

Recognized Red Hood B24, Red Robin B25, Renegade B26, Nightwing B27.

" Where's he at"? Terry asked

" In the bathroom with Roy. He's got a temperature of 103". Conner replied watching static.

" Thanks Con". Tim said while Terry nodded and walked toward the bathroom just as Roy walked out.

" How is he"? Jason asked

" Well he puked and he's warm".

" Thanks for looking out for him". Damien said

" No problem". Roy said walking away.

Terry bent down and shook Dick who groaned and opened his eyes.

" When did you get here"? Dick asked sounding tired.

" Just as minute ago and heard your not feeling the aster". Terry said smiling

" I'm not whelmed either".

" Let's get you home".

Terry helped Dick stand and walked toward the zeta tubes only for Dick to sway a little.

Damien caught his brother and whispered " I've got you".

" Bye guys"! Dick called

" Bye"! Everyone called back.

The bats arrived home and Dick dragged himself to change and go upstairs on the couch putting on the tv.

Terry saw Dick's eyes start to close and grabbed a blanket.

" Good night little wing". Terry said

" Night Ter". Dick said allowing his eyes to finally close.


	2. Chapter 2

Motorcycle Race Part 1

Jason

" Jay are you sure Terry, Damien and Tim won't notice were gone"? Dick or rather Robin asked

" Quit worrying we'll be home before they notice". Red Hood said

" Yeah unless we crash"!

" Listen you and I both have these roads memorized like the back of our hands nothing's going to happen. Put your helmet on and let's race".

" Alright where we going to".

" Is your tank full"?

" Yeah why"?

" Well race until we run out of gas. So we should go from Gotham, Jump, Star, Central then back to Gotham if possible".

" I'm gonna beat you".

" I don't think so now on three. One two three"!

" JASON! DICK"! Terry shouted just as his two brothers took off.

" THIS IS SO FUN"! Dick shouted avoiding a car.

" I KNOW"!

Dick and Jason entered Jump and almost hit Jinx and Raven.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING"! Raven shouted flying next to the brothers.

" WERE RACING UNTIL WE RUN OUT OF GAS"! Dick shouted

" BE CAREFUL"!

" ARENT WE ALWAYS"!

Raven just rolled her eyes and waved good bye.

Next was Star and Roy, Ollie, and Artemis saw Jason avoid a car with Dick next to him.

" What the hell are those two doing"! Artemis cried as she saw Dick almost got hit.

" Who knows". Roy said

" Looks like there heading to Central". Ollie said

" Hopefully they don't get hit".

" Is that Terry"? Artemis asked

" Yup along with Tim and Damien probably following them". Roy replied.

" You wanna follow them"?

" Let's go".

" I'll see you later". Ollie said leaving

" Bye". Roy and Artemis said

Central was next and that's when it went to downhill.

Jason was weaving between cars when Captain Cold decided to throw ice right in front of Jason causing him to hit a car causing an explosion.

Dick gasped and slammed the brakes only to also hit ice and fly off his motorcycle and landed on the road where some glass was.

" ROBIN"! Flash shouted

" HOOD"! Nightwing shouted

" LITTLE WING"! Red Robin cried

" Rob"! Kid Flash cried kneeling next to him with Flash, Red Arrow and Artemis while Renegade, Red Robin and Nightwing were trying to find Red Hood.

Robin groaned then cried " HOOD"!

News reporters were there but nobody paid attention.

" Wow Rob you alright". KF said

" I landed on some glass, broke a rib or two and my right shoulders dislocated".

Dick looked around and saw his brothers looking for Jason

" No no no. RED HOOD!" Robin shouted and ran over to his brothers.

Red Robin saw his little brother run over and bent down so Robin could throw himself around him.

" I can't lose him". Robin said hugging his brother afraid if he let go he'd lose him.

" You won't. You won't lose any of us".

" I found him"! Nightwing called

Superman and every other hero arrived including the titans and Ravager.

Wonder Women looked at Robin and realized he was crying behind the mask and Red Robin was trying not to.

" Is he". M'gann said worried

" I.. I don't hear a heartbeat". Superboy said stuttering.

" Come on breathe". Nightwing pleaded and did CPR.

A gasp was heard and Jason opened his eyes then screamed.

" We gotta get out of here". Terry said

Superman picked Red Hood up earning another scream and a loud sob from Robin.

Everyone had tears in there eyes even the civilian people around.

Renegade walked with Robin and said " He'll make it".

Nightwing, Red Robin and Renagade were getting on their motorcycles when Robin tripped on some ice falling on the floor.

Everyone stopped and looked at Robin expect Superman, Wonder Women and Black Canary who had Jason.

" He won't make it". Robin said sobbing all cameras on him and Renegade who got off his bike.

" Don't say that. Let's go". Renegade said then realized his brother had glass on his back.

Robin stood up with the help of Renegade but remembered his bike.

" I need my bike". Robin said

" Your fucking bleeding from your back because of glass and you worried about your bike!". Renegade shouted " Get on and let's go".

Robin obeyed and they parked there bikes outside of Mt Justice a few minutes later.

Black Canary came out just as everyone stepped in.

" How is he"? Terry asked

" He's stable but he'll be out for a month or two. He's lucky to have survived and so are you Dick".

" How bad is friend Jason"? Kori asked worried

" He's got five broken ribs, three degree burns all over, broken arm, twisted ankle and an eye is swollen".

" He'll make it right". Dick said frantic " He has to"!

" He'll pull through for you Dick I know he will".

Damien grabbed Dick and took him to the kitchen, grabbed a cup, filled it with warm water then poured it on Dick's back.

" Ow". Dick said

Damien grabbed a cotton ball, rubbed it with alcohol and rubbed it where the glass was.

Damien grabbed some tweezers and gently pull the broken glass away from Dick who groaned.

Next was antibiotic cream Damien put on and decided it would be waist to wrap Dick once all the glass was out.

" One down seven to go". Damien said

" Hurry the hell up". Dick said

Damien did the procedure seven more times and Dick was breathing heavy by the end.

" Lift you shirt up in the front". Damien said pulling out the gauze.

Dick obeyed and watched as his brother covered almost his whole front and back in gauze.

" Thanks". Dick said

" Anytime". Damien said ruffling his little brothers hair smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Motorcycle race Part 2- breaking news

" One two three"! Terry shouted as he placed Dick's shoulder back into place.

" That never hurts less. Thanks Ter".

" No problem Dickie but please don't get anything else dislocated".

" No promises".

" How's your ribs".

" Broken. Superboy x-rayed me and said I had three broken ribs and that I was burning up which I find hard to believe since I was sick two weeks ago".

" Your stressed that's why". Connor said

" Why don't you, Wally and Roy go do something". Terry suggested

" Like what"?

" The zoo, the carnival, the titans".

" ROY! WALLY! WE'RE GOING TO THE CARNIVAL"! Dick shouted and Superboy had to cover his ears.

Wally sped in and was jumping up an down. Roy was next and said " Fine let's go".

" Yeah! Bro time"! Wally said high fiving Dick.

" Thanks Roy"! Terry called

" No problem"! Roy called before going trough the zeta tubes.

" Why did you want Dick out of here"? Tim asked

" Jay's in a coma". Terry said

Everyone stopped what they were doing and a couple glass glasses shattered in the kitchen from M'gann.

" Your joking right? Please tell me your joking". Ravager said

" I wish I was wish. We can't tell Dick".

" How long do you think we can hide this? We can't! He'll know"! Jinx shouted

" We have to. If we tell him he'll fall apart". Terry replied calm

" He'll become Shadow". Kori said causing everyone to stare at her confused.

" Who's Shadow"? Tim asked

" Shadow is friend Dick's other as you persona. Friend Jason said he became Shadow after Batman's death".

" Why didn't he just stay with Robin"?

" He said he had a reputation as Robin".

" Why did Dick pick Shadow"?

" It was the most important rule Batman had taught him".

" Understood. How is he when he's Shadow"? Terry asked

" He's more aggressive. Friend Dick is more maybe worse then friend Jason when he is Red Hood. Jason gets worried".

" Whats the worse he's done"? Damien asked

" He... He shot somebody after he though friend Jason was died and killed the man".

It was quiet and Kori stopped there.

" Ter you have to tell him. If we don't he'll lose himself". Tim said

Terry sighed knowing Tim was right and said " We'll tell him together as a family".

Meanwhile at he carnival Wally had gotten some pink cotton candy while Dick and Roy got blue.

" Don't tell Terry I let you have cotton candy". Roy said

" Wouldn't dream of it". Dick replied shoving some cotton candy in his mouth.

" Look! It's a Red Hood prize"! Wally called

" What?! Where"! Dick cried back

" At the balloon game"!

" Let's go"!

" Wally there's something you should know". Roy said as he saw Dick walk in front of them.

" What"?

" Black Canary told me and Terry this morning that Jason was in coma".

Wally stopped and Dick looked back confused.

" We'll catch up with you"! Roy called

" Ummm okay"? Dick asked a little confused but walked up to the game anyway.

" Wally". Roy said snapping his fingers.

" Sorry. Your not gonna tell him are you"?

" Terry will decide but when he does I hope Dick doesn't break".

" You know he will Roy. They can't. We can't".

" We won't and don't freak out on me. Dick will notice".

Back at the ring toss Dick had won and was given the Red Hood prize.

" Where'd they go"? Dick asked out loud

" Dick over here"! Roy called waving

" What the hell"! Dick shouted

" Sorry Dick. Wally just wanted to show me something". Roy said

" Okay whatever. Where to next"?

" It's Flash! Let's go"! Wally cried grabbing Dick's wrist.

Roy just rolled his eyes but inside he was worried. If they Dick what happened to Jason he'll become Shadow and lose himself.

" Focus Roy. You got this". Roy whispered to himself.

A couple hours later passed before the brothers headed home.

" Roy". Terry's voice sounded through his blue tooth.

" Yeah".

" Were telling him".

" He's gonna break".

" There's not another choice".

" I know were heading through now".

" See you in a minute".

" Who was that Roy". Dick asked

" Terry. He wanted to know if we were on our way back".

" Oh".

" I like my Flash". Wally said admiring his prize.

Dick had won his entire family including himself, Wally had won Flash, himself, Artemis, Red Arrow and Robin, and Roy won Green Arrow, himself, Black Canary, Starfire and Red Hood.

" Here we go". Wally whispered to Roy

" Hey Ter". Dick said

" Looks like you had fun".

" Yeah we did".

" Ummm Dick we have to tell you something". Tim said rubbing his neck.

" Sure let me just put these away first". Dick said

Dick came back and said " So what did you wanna tell me"?

" Umm.. well.. I can't do this". Tim said seeing Dick's face full of worry.

" Todd is...". Damien started but realized he couldn't say it either.

" He's died"! Dick shouted

" NO"! Terry shouted " He's not dead but Dick he's in coma. Roy and I found out this morning".

Dick was speechless. How could this happen? It wasn't supposed to happen!

" Your lying"! Dick shouted

" I'm sorry Dick". Roy said reaching forward.

" Don't". Dick hissed surprising everyone. " How could you! How could you know and not tell me"!

" I didn't want you becoming Shadow"! Roy shouted

" To late"! Dick shouted then left

Kori flew after him and grabbed Roy on the way.

" This is Outlaw business". Kori said before leaving.

" We'll find him". Roy said leaving after Kori.

Back at the batcave Dick had quickly changed into his Shadow costume which was just plain black with some gray on it.

" Shadow is coming out Jay". Dick said putting on one of Jason's mask before taking off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

" Where is he"! Terry shouted for it had been four hours since Dick, Kori and Roy had left.

Recognized Red Arrow B07, Starfire B30

Roy and Kori stepped through the zeta tubes and were drenched in water.

" Friends I'm sorry we could not find Shadow". Kori said sadly

" We'll keep looking". Roy said

" Not while it's raining". Black Canary said coming in the room with towels.

" Were going". Jinx said and gestured to Artemis.

" No your not". BC said

" You can't stop us". Jinx said crossing her arms.

" I'm coming with you". Tim said

" Be careful". Terry said

" We will".

Meanwhile in Gotham Dick was stopping things Jason's way.

" I'll do this for you Jay". Dick whispered.

" Help! Somebody help me"! Shadow heard a women in an alley cry

" Shut up before I shoot you"!

" How about I shoot you instead". Shadow said shooting the guy in the shoulder making him let go of the women.

The women gasped, gave Shadow a shocked and thankful look and took off.

" Who are you"? The guy asked holding his shoulder

" That's none of your concern. Now any last words".

The man just stared and Shadow pulled the trigger killing the man.

" SHADOW"! Jinx screamed as she headed toward the gunshots.

Jinx arrived and gasped. Shadow was standing there putting a gun away.

" SHADOW"! Jinx shouted

Shadow whipped around and before Jinx could do anything he took off.

" RED ARROW"! Jinx shouted in her comm.

" What happened"!

" HE KILLED SOMEBODY"!

" WHAT! Were heading out don't lose him"!

" I already did! He took off before I could do anything".

" Just keep on eye out". Roy said

It thundered outside and it started raining harder.

" Alright I will".

" Red Arrow out".

" Don't go Jay". Jinx said " He needs you"!

A scream was heard a couple alleys down then three gun shots.

Jinx ran and saw Raven was there also.

" He's lost it". Raven said

" We can't give up".

" I know we can't".

It thundered outside and it started pouring rain even more.

Tim arrived drenched just like Jinx and Raven looking tired and worried.

" Were done for now. We'll continue in a couple hours". Tim said " We all need rest".

Jinx and Raven nodded as it thundered and walked toward the zeta tubes with Tim.

Recognized Jinx B34, Raven B31, Red Robin B25

Everyone stared at the three as they were soaked to the bones.

" No luck". Terry said

" He..". Jinx started but couldn't finish

" He killed two people". Tim said grabbing a towel from Dinah.

It was silent. Nobody breathed, nobody moved, nobody said anything.

" He broke". Tim continued and his voice cracked making everyone know he was going to cry. " He can't lose Jay. We can't lose Jay. We lost him once and it tore the bat family apart".

" That won't happen again Drake". Damien said

" It's already happened! Dick's out of control! Your pushing people away! Terry's stressing and I can't take this"! Tim shouted slamming his fist into the wall and leaving.

Damien stood there and wondered did he push people away?

" Bruce pushed people away". Diana said

" I don't and I don't need people telling me how to feel. Now if you'll excuse I want to leave".

The league exchanged glances as they realized the words that came out of Damien's mouth were almost exactly like Bruce.

" Your father said the exact same thing". Barry said " Don't push us away Damien".

" I..I have to go". Damien said leaving like Tim.

" I can't keep us together". Terry said realizing Tim was right.

" Terry". Roy said

" No! I failed! Without Jay this family is going to break and be beyond repair"! Terry shouted

" That is not true friend Terry". Kori said " Friend Dick speaks very highly of you".

" It's true Terry". Roy said " He's always talking about how your his father now. He needs you".

" Please friend Terry only you and your brothers can stop Shadow". Kori said

" I..". Terry started

" Don't you dare say you can't". Jinx said

" I'll go find him". Terry said

" Terry were coming with you". Roy said " He'll shoot you if he's depressed".

" It is true friend Terry. He once shot me by accident". Kori replied

" Alright let's go". Terry said

" Bring him home". Barry said

" We will. I promise".


	5. Chapter 5

" Say goodbye". Shadow said as he shot a guy in the head.

" Shadow". Nightwing said appearing along with Starfire and Red Arrow.

" You going to arrest me and keep me in titans tower for a week like last time"? Shadow asked swinging the gun around.

" If you continue this yes"! RA shouted

" You don't understand"! Shadow shouted as it thundered outside, rain coming down harder.

" What don't we understand"? NW asked walking closer to his brother.

" This is what Jay does and if he's gone I'm following in his footsteps".

" Shadow".

" I have to! It's what Hood would want! He can't go again. I can't lose him again".

Shadow had dropped the gun as his hands were shaking along with his body.

" Come home". Nightwing said

" I can't".

" Why"?

" I can't look at everyone after I killed three people"!

" They look at Jason".

" Friend please come home we all you want to". Starfire said

" I'm sorry". Shadow said pulling out another gun and shot Red Arrow in the shoulder then took off.

" He shot you"! Wally shouted in the medical wing.

" Yes Wally". Roy hissed as the bullet was removed.

" Maybe I should try".

" I don't think so". Terry said " I appreciate you wanting to go find him Wally but he just needs some space".

" Alright but isn't there someone who can change him".

" Not that I know of no. He'll come around I hope otherwise we'll keep him in titans tower like last time".

" What happened when we was in Titans Tower"? Wally asked

" He lost it big time". Jinx said

" What happened". Tim asked

" He didn't eat until after three days, didn't sleep for every time he did he would wake up screaming".

" We tried so hard to get him to eat but he wouldn't". Raven added

" Let's hope Jay wakes up then".

" I'm an idiot"! Shadow shouted at himself sitting on top of Wayne Enterprises. " Why did I shoot Roy I mean I could've shot at the ground or threw down a smoke bomb but no I actually shot Roy my brother".

" Why did you". Ravager asked sitting down next to Shadow.

" I don't know. I just panicked and fired".

" I panicked once and did the same thing you did. I shot Tim by accident. I thought he was my father".

" The first time I shot someone was when I thought Hood was died and I killed the man".

Ravager didn't say anything. She knew Shadow wanted to say more.

" Something snapped and I lost it. The fact of losing him again..".

Ravager looked at Shadow and realized he was about to cry.

" The fact of losing Jay a third time I can't...I won't...".

Shadow let out a sob and Ravager just sat there. She was never good at these things.

" Let's go". Ravager said standing up.

" They won't look at me".

" Listen Shadow I know your family and they'll look at you the same way they always do and if they don't screw em".

" Alright".

Recognized Robin B01, Ravager B40

Terry, Tim and Damien came running out of the medical as they heard Ravager and their brother.

" It's good to have you back Grayson". Damien said

" Thanks".

" Well I'll see you around Boy Wonder". Ravager said " If you need  
I'm just a call away".

" I know and thank you".

Ravager just smiled and waved good bye before leaving.

" Are you going to arrest me". Dick asked

" No your staying here but hand em over". Terry said

Dick handed over six guns and four knifes.

" Your the only person I know who carries six gun and four knifes". Tim said

" Jay carries eight guns and six knifes". Dick replied

" Listen he'll pull through for you".

" There's no guarantee and you know it".

" True but Jason's strong and he'll pull through".

" Were going to get pizza Tim". Jinx said gesturing to

" Take Dick with you". Tim said

Jinx just nodded and Dick followed the titans to the pizza parlor.

" What if he doesn't". Tim said

" He will". Terry replied

" You don't know that"!

" It's better then saying he won't"!

" This family is falling apart Terry! The Outlaws are crumbling! Dick's losing it and I'm barely keeping myself together! I have to get out of here".

Tim left and Terry looked stunned.

" He's right you know". Damien said

" So your agreeing with Tim".

" Yes I am".

" I'm I the only one who thinks he'll make it"!

" Of course not! But you saying he will when he might not is hurting everyone! Including me! Dick and Tim are right. This family is falling apart and it won't be able to repair".

Damien left also probably to a bar and get wasted or go to the manor and get wasted.

" Terry". M'gann said reaching for him only for him to leave also.

Diana sighed and whispered " Please wake up Jason your brothers need you".


	6. Chapter 6

Damien was at Gotham's local bar and took his sixth shot. Tim was there but made sure his older brother didn't see him.

" Aren't you a little too young to be drinking"? The bartender asked Tim.

Tim pulled out his fake Id he got a few months from some guy in an alley for a hundred bucks.

The bartender handed Tim a beer and went to someone else.

Damien finished his seventh shot and switched to beer. Tim took a huge gulp of his beer and stared at it as he set it down.

Terry walked in and Tim moved a few seats down so his brother wouldn't see him.

" Shit". Tim said as Damien was also just a few chairs away and saw some girl staring at him from a booth in the corner.

Tim made sure Damien and Terry weren't looking and went to sit with the girl.

" One beer please". Terry said to the bartender.

Terry got his beer and gulped it down in four drinks. The bartender came around and handed Terry another before going to Tim and the girl doing the same.

Unknown to the three bat brothers a photographer was taking pictures of all three of them.

Damien had his third beer and called it quits. He payed the guy and left stumbling out the door and laid on the sidewalk.

The photographer took a picture of Damien, Tim with the girl and Terry just drinking.

Diana was driving through Gotham until she saw Damien on the sidewalk and pulled over.

" Damien get up". Diana said helping him in her car.

Diana spotted Terry and saw he had finished his sixth beer. She payed the guy and grabbed Terry.

Diana was about to drive away until she saw Tim dancing with some girl who looked drunk also and about twenty three.

" That damn kid". Diana said walking back in.

Tim kissed the girl until Diana came in and pulled him away.

" CALL ME"! Tim shouted at the girl who smiled and continued dancing.

" Your nineteen Tim what the hell are you thinking"! Diana scolded once they were in the car.

Tim didn't answer but was very amused with the raindrops on the window.

" Look there racing". Tim said " Go raindrop go".

" Look it's Mario". Terry said and opened the door causing Diana to slam on the brakes.

" Terry"! Diana called as she saw Terry pick up the guys groceries and pull out a mushroom.

" Here Mario grow"! Terry shouted

" I am so sorry". Diana said giving the guy back his mushrooms. " Have a nice night".

Diana dragged Terry back inside and  
parked her car outside Wayne Manor and took the boys in one by one down to the batcave and sent them to the mountain.

" WHERE THE FUCK IS NARNIA"! Tim shouted opening a closet.

" Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming swimming swimming". Damien said in a toilet.

" Where's Dory"! Terry cried pushing Damien out of the way.

" I've never seen them drunk before". Jinx said

" Where's Dick"? Diana asked realizing the titans were back and Dick wasn't with them.

" We dropped him off at the manor".

" I didn't see him".

" Maybe he was in his room".

Diana walked back through the zeta tubes and heard a glass bottle shatter in the kitchen.

Dick had drank four bottles of alcohol before Diana came in and grabbed the fifth bottle from him.

Recognized Wonder Women 03, Robin B01

Everyone stared and then gasped as they saw the youngest bat was drunk also.

" Let's see if I can find a shark"! Dick shouted running to the toilet and screamed " HERE SHARKY SHARK"!

" I can fly"! Tim shouted jumping off the couch onto the floor. " Ow".

" I AM FRUIT NINJA"! Terry shouted waving a sword, he got from somewhere, in the air.

" SPONGEBOB WHERE ARE YOU"! Damien shouted cutting a pineapple and not seeing Spongebob.

" Should we do something". Raven asked

" No I think it'll wear off in a few hours". Diana replied

A few hours later Damien had his head in a bowl of cereal he poured a couple hours ago, Terry was in the bathtub, Tim was up in the rafters somewhere and Dick was on the floor.

" That was interesting". Raven said

" Hopefully no one saw them at the bar". Diana said

" Everyone knows them in Gotham though".

" What I don't understand is how could Tim get away with drinking"? Diana said

" Fake Id".

" Tim wouldn't have one".

" Check him".

Diana found Tim's wallet on the floor by the rafters and looked inside. She pulled out the fake Id and showed everyone.

" He's got a fake". Diana said

" Told you". Jinx said

" Hand it over".

Jinx groaned but pulled out her id and Diana stared at the name not believing it was Jinx's.

Jessica Ó Rodagh.

" Jessica". Diana whispered and put the Id away.

" Well I'm going to bed". Wally said yawning.

The Titans communicators rang and they all left to their cities.

" We'll be back tomorrow"! Jinx called before going through the zeta tubes.

The league all went to there homes while Diana left to the manor and picked up the glass from the bottle Dick had dropped then went to one of the rooms and passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Dick groaned and realized he was not at home.

" Ugh what time is it". Dick asked himself

" Twelve thirty". Jinx replied eating lasagna

" What the hell did I do last night".

" YOU GOT DRUNK"! Roy shouted and Dick flinched

" Oh yeah. What did I do last night"?

" First you ran to toilet and started shouting her sharky shark, then you opened a closet and screamed let's go to narnia, you danced with Zatanna for a couple hours, you and Tim thought Raven was a witch, you called Jinx cat lady, you sang karaoke, you thought Beast Boy was an alien from another dimension, you told Clark to make a move on Louis already before it's too late, and you asked Wally if he married Artemis yet".

" I can't believe I...". Dick started but quickly ran to the bathroom and puked.

Terry groaned and heard Dick next to him.

" YOU DRANK"! Terry shouted just as Dick flushed.

" YOU DID TOO"!

" And here comes the storm". Jinx said shoving some lasagna in her mouth.

" IM TEN YEARS OLDER THEN YOU"!

" QUIT SHOUTING AT ME"!

Dick got up, slammed the door then screamed and slid down the wall.

" TIM I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU AT A BAR EVER AGAIN"! Diana shouted

Terry came out and rubbed him head then saw Tim.

" I can't believe all four of you got drunk last night". Jinx said

" FOUR"! Terry and Tim shouted. Tim looking at Dick and Terry looking at Tim.

" YOU WERE THERE"! Terry shouted at Tim. " HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE THAT"!

" I HAVE MY WAYS"!

" Found this in your wallet Tim". Diana said pulling out his fake Id.

" WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU FIND A FAKE ID"! Terry shouted

" NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS"!

" YOUR WORSE THEN DICK"!

" HEY! I DID IT FOR THE SAME REASON YOU DID"! Dick shouted

" ENOUGH ALL OF YOU"! Diana shouted

" What the fuck did I do last night". Damien asked

" You got drunk along with your brothers". Diana said glaring at Dick and Tim.

" Grayson drank! YOUR ONLY FOURTEEN"! Damien shouted

" TIM DID IT ALSO"! Dick shouted

" I'm Cat Grant here with the latest news. Last night three of Bruce Wayne's sons were seen at Gotham's local bar".

Everyone ran to the tv and saw the pictures of Terry, Damien and Tim. Damien on the sidewalk, Tim talking with the girl, and Terry drinking his beer.

" Tim Drake Wayne is only nineteen and yet he was drinking. How is this possible? With his fake Id shown here in this photo".

" YOUR SO STUPID TIM"! Terry shouted

" HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW SOMEONE WAS WATCHING ME"!

" Tim Drake Wayne will be arrested for two months for fake Id and charged a 200 dollar fine for underage drinking. Tim was also spotted dancing with a mystery girl. Also Diana Prince love interest of Bruce Wayne was seen last night taking all three boys home".

" In other news there's a new criminal in Gotham City who calls himself Shadow. He appears to work the same way as Red Hood. If Shadow is seen call police and he will be arrested. I'm Cat Grant here and that was the latest news".

" Nice going Tim"! Terry shouted " You got arrested"!

" I don't plan these things Terry"!

" MAYBE YOU SHOULD"!

" I WILL WHEN YOU WILL"!

Dick snatched Jinx's water and chugged it all down. He also grabbed three more and chugged them.

" Alright so how should we arrest you". Dick asked

" Who could arrest me". Tim asked

" Well they could arrest you". Jinx said gesturing to, Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg.

" Actually that's not bad". Terry said

" We could keep Tim in titans tower and nobody would ever know". Renegade said

" Alright let's do this". Robin said

Tim put on his shades and walked out the zeta tubes and walked to the pizza parlor and Robin stopped him in front of the news crew.

" Are you Tim Drake Wayne". Robin said trying not to smirk

" Yes why do you need to know".

" Your under arrest for using fake id. Problem"? Raven said

" No".

" Good you'll be taken to Titans tower here in jump and will be monitored".

Once they arrived at the tower Tim went and changed into Red Robin then came back.

" Faker was the best you could do". Tim said smirking

" Like you could've done better".

" Maybe".

" I'm Cat Grant here in Jump City where Tim Drake Wayne was just arrested by five members of the Teen Titans".

The video showed Raven using her magic to handcuff Tim.

G. Gordon Godfrey appeared on half the screen. Nobody liked that guy.

" Are we really putting a nineteen year old boy in the hands of other teens". G. Gordon Godfrey said

" Ass hole". Robin muttered

" After all they're hardly ever at the tower. Are we just going to leave a nineteen year old with other teens".

" Thank you G. Gordon Godfrey. Should the titans be in charge of Tim Drake Wayne? Find out tomorrow afternoon. I'm Cat Grant with the latest news".

" So what do we do"? Robin asked

" We'll make a dummy". Tim replied

" Incase they came while Red Robin is away". Dick started

" Tim will still be here". Tim finished

" Let's get moving then". Raven said


	8. Chapter 8

" This is the worst thing we've ever done". Dick said observing the dummy. " Raven can't you just duplicate him as Tim".

Raven duplicated Tim and closed the cell door.

" Why didn't we do this before". Tim asked

" I have no clue but I have a problem". Dick said

" What"?

" If I'm arrested as Shadow and Robin suddenly goes off the radar people might get suspicious".

" You won't get arrested Jason hasn't". Tim said then saw Dick's face. " He has! How many".

" Five".

" Five! Where the hell were we"!

" You were at home, Mt Justice, your job, sleeping".

" You broke him out didn't you".

" It's not that hard to be honest even Kid Flash could do it".

" Have you gotten caught".

" Twice. Hood broke me out with Red Arrow and Kori the first time and the second time it was Hood and Kori".

" Does Terry and Damien know"?

" I don't know maybe probably".

" Well let's head to the mountain and find out".

" No! You can't tell them".

" Why"?

" I got arrested the first time after I killed a man that was about to kill Kori and the second I killed three people who were about to kidnap four kids and a mother".

Tim took a deep breathe and looked at Dick who looked worried.

" I won't tell them Dick but when Jason is up your telling everyone".

" Deal. Can we go back to the mountain. I wanna see Jay".

" Of course. We'll be back".

" Later! Bye! See ya. Good bye my friends"! Everyone said

" How's Jay". Dick asked immediately but knew the answer when he saw everyone's faces. No change.

" Listen if Jay doesn't make it you have to be strong okay". Terry said

Dick bit his lip and Terry pulled him into a hug. His little brother let out a sob and he held him tighter.

" I have to tell you something then". Dick said pulling away " I've been arrested twice as Shadow. Hood broke me out with Red Arrow and Kori the first time and the second time it was Hood and Kori. I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you'd react".

" We already knew". Terry said with a smile

" How"?

" We checked the cameras and were waiting for you".

" Oh". Dick replied and gave a nervous laugh. " How's Jay".

" No difference but we're not giving up yet".

" What if he gives up".

" If he gives up Bruce will shout at him to get his ass back here".

Dick laughed an everyone smiled. It was nice to know there was still happiness in their little Robin.

That night Dick couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned but nothing worked.

He sighed before he got up and opened his door. Dick was debating whether he should go to Terry, Damien or Tim. Damien it was.

Damien couldn't sleep either. He had tried for the past hour but couldn't sleep. He watched as his little brother stepped into his room.

" I couldn't sleep". Dick said before Damien could ask.

" I can't either". Damien replied and moved over for his brother.

" Do you think Jay will wake up soon".

" I don't know. It's a possibility we won't but there's also a possibility he will".

" I can't lose him again". Dick sobbed into Damien's chest.

Damien sighed and held his brother tight. He waited for Dick to calm down before he spoke again.

" Let's go somewhere".

" Where"?

" Anywhere. Get dressed we leave in ten".

" Dami what are we doing". Dick asked fifteen minutes later as they were on top of Wayne Enterprises as Robin and Renegade.

" We're feeling the rush". Damien said with a smirk before jumping off the building.

Renegade shot his grappling hook once he was at the sixth story and landed on a roof.

" You'll catch me right". Robin asked

" I'll never let you fall Robin. Trust me".

Robin took a deep breathe before he jumped. He felt the adrenaline rush and shot his grappling at the fourth story and landed next to his brother.

" Feeling the rush". Renegade asked with a smile.

" Let's do that again"!

" Let's go then".

Renegade smiled as he fell with his brother. His plan had worked. Take Dick's mind off of Jason and have some fun.

It was around three in the morning when Dick and Damien stopped what they were doing. They had moved to different buildings and were now at Jump City laying down on top of Titans Tower looking at the stars.

" We should do this more often". Dick said

" We should".

Another hour passed and the two brothers had passed out. Raven went up at nine just in time to see the two brothers jump off the building.

They landed in the water and she allowed a smile to appear as she saw Dick splash Damien.

The two swam to the city and Raven followed with the rest of the team just to make sure nothing happened.

" Guys we can take care of ourselves". Dick said smiling as they were about to step through the zeta tubes.

" Just making sure man". Cyborg said smiling also

" Thank you". Damien said allowing a small smile before stepping through the zeta tubes with Dick.

" Terry! They're probably fine"! Tim shouted as his brother was pacing back and forth. " It's Renegade and Robin that are out. I'm sure they're fine".

" Have more faith Ter". Dick said as he stepped through the zeta tubes with Damien.

" You had me worried"!

" It's Damien and I what could go wrong".

" See! I told you"! Tim shouted

" See Tim has faith Ter".

" I'm just glad your safe little wing". Terry said

" Me to". Dick replied with a small smile " Any change on Jay"?

" No but give it time. Don't ever lose hope".

" I won't lose hope ever".


End file.
